Version/2.2
Features Hard Mode Hard Mode increases lane pressure through increased raw power and speed on enemies. We tuned the experience around having a full Hero Deck and maximizing your use of multiple heroes. You can access Hard Mode on each map and on each playlist from the map selection screen. Enemies on Hard Mode have higher base health and increased health gains per level. Enemies also gain a small increase to move speed as they increase in levels. Enemies with resistances have increased resistances in Hard Mode. Stats and Special Stats on Hard Mode loot are 10% better than their Normal Mode counterparts. Note: Hard Mode is meant to be an alternate progression through the game. Players who are currently maxed out will probably not struggle to complete it. There will be more content in the future to entertain endgame players. Please let us know how you feel about Hard Mode playing through it with a level 1 hero. Player Kicking Players can now remove AFK/toxic players from a match! The Kick option is available on the Game Menu screen. In public games, kicking requires a majority vote. In private matches, the leader has free reign to kick players from a group. Hero Deck Improvements + Powerleveling Players no longer have to remove heroes from their deck if the hero does not meet the level requirements. In a public match, players are unable to swap to heroes that are below the level requirement. In a private match, players are able to swap to any hero, regardless of the level requirement. So you can now powerlevel your heroes in a private match! Forge Updates + Select All Items We’ve widened the Forge, allowing players to see more information and more bag slots at any given time. Players are now able to select entire bags at a time, including the Temporary Item Box, which should make selling items much faster. Updated bag sizes for standard (16 slots) and premium (32 slots) bags. Players will be able to purchase an additional 7th bag slot (up from 6). New visual feedback on inventory icons makes it easier to see item rarities, selected items for selling, equippable/unequippable items and items that are currently selected for Item Enhancement. New Legendary Weapons Four new Legendary Weapons, one for each hero! Plus, a new Legendary Shield for the Squire! The four previous gold Legendary Weapons received a makeover. All previously earned items should be updated to the new look. New Enemy Death Animations Enemies now die in hilarious new ways! Balance Apprentice Increased base damage to 175 from 125. Increased Hero Damage scale to 2 from 1 per attack. Arcane Volley Increased base damage to 250. Increased ability point scale to 3.01. Increased projectile speed. Increased Mana cost to 35 from 25. Tornado Increased base damage to 400. Increased ability point scale to 1.34. Mana Bomb Increased base damage to 960. Increased ability point scale to 7.6. Huntress Increased base damage to 200 from 175. Increased Hero Damage growth per level to 2 from 1.6. Increased Hero Damage Scale to 2.4 from 1.8. Concussive Shots Increased base damage to 400. Increased damage value per ability point to 2.97. Increased stun duration to 3.1 seconds. Oil Flask Increased oil flask oiled duration to 10.2 seconds. Increased ability point scale to 7.42. Increased base damage of the initial hit to 500. Increased burning base damage to 100. Increased burning damage to 2.1 per ability point. Increased burning duration to 6.1 Piercing Shot Increased base damage to 900. Increased ability point scale to 10.1. Increased projectile speed. Reduced Mana cost to 75 from 100. Monk Reduced base damage to 125 from 150. (More info) Reduced Hero Damage growth per level to 1 from 2. Skyguard We tweaked the Skyguard scalars, increased its range and added some utility. These changes will encourage players to seek out new combos from the tower and make it the dominant Defense against Airborne enemies. Skyguard Tower applies a slow effect on hit. Increased Skyguard attack rate. Increased Skyguard gains from defense speed. Base attack rate is now 1.95 up from 2.43. Reduced damage scalars per tier Tier 1: 1.5x DP Tier 2: 3x DP Tier 3: 4.5x DP Tier 4: 6x DP Tier 5: 7.5x DP Increased base range to 35m. Pole Smash Increased base damage to 375. Increased ability point scale to 5.41 Increased attack range to 550. Chi Blast Increased base damage to 425. Increased ability point scale to 3.77. Increased attack range to 550. Heroic Wave Reduced buff duration base to 8.1 seconds. Reduced buff duration scalar to 0.003 seconds per ability point. Reduced healing per cast to 1.01 per ability point. Squire Reduced base damage to 125 from 150. (More info) Reduced Hero Damage growth per level to 1 from 2. Seismic Slam Increased stun duration to 3.6 seconds. Increased ability point scale to 5.24. Increased base damage to 600. Sword Beam Increased base damage to 400. Increased ability point scale to 4.01 Provoke It was possible in certain circumstances to have 100% uptime for Provoke. We're OK with that, we just thought it was too easy to build, and it trivialized a fair bit of content. We’ve scaled down its uptime to bring it in line with other abilities. Reduced based taunt duration to 8.1 seconds. Reduced duration gain per point of ability power to 0.004. Bug Fixes * Remember that Incursion crash? Just like The American Dream, it’s dead. * The Item Enhancement Wheel animations can be skipped. No more hourlong upgrading sessions! * Fixed issue where Special Enemies and mini-bosses were killed instantaneously with the frozen + shatter combo. RIP Frogres. * You can no longer be a jerk and build towers on the spawn points for all taverns. * The game will no longer crash when dragging an icon over a bag at the Change Bag Icon screen. * Clicking “Show Equippable” while attempting to change the bag icon will no longer crash the game. * Fixed the crash where looking at an icon for 10 seconds would crash the game. * We made that last one up, but the first two icon crashes were totally real. * Challenge categories are now unlocked in real-time instead of Hammer Time. * If a player loads in and meets requirements to have a Challenge unlocked, it will be unlocked. If a player loads in and fails the requirements, the player will be asked to hang head in shame. * Increased the elusiveness of the Secret Meeting space. * Increased player aggression by mentioning Secret Meetings without revealing its secrets. * Players can no longer use towers to escape certain maps or gain access to inaccessible areas. You. Yes, you. Stop doing that. * Moved a bench that was hindering melee combat by a few inches. Every inch counts, amirite? * Fixed a special case where the Witherbeast’s debuff would augment the Boost Aura to make towers invincible. But it was cool while it lasted. * The Lightning Aura attack rate special stat is now working properly. Somewhere in the world, Monk Master Junbao is smiling. * Readjusted the Balloon Unlock Long-Lasting Splash-n-Harm Incineration Trigger in the Blaze Balloon. It now activates properly if enemies are standing in the activation radius when the trap resets. * We greased up the Low River Path spawn point in Nimbus Reach, making enemies less likely to get stuck and considerably more delicious when cooked. * Despite how hilarious it was to see Wyverns fly into a window in Throne Room, losing a sub-objective will now open the proper air lane. * To cater to millennials’ need for instant gratification, changing the premium bag icons now displays the new icon immediately. * Players can no longer place towers in inappropriate areas on certain maps. You know which ones. Wink. * There were a few maps that had issues with players and towers either clipping through or floating on certain locations in the level. If you can properly guess which ones we fixed, we’ll give you a cookie. * Updated and addressed issues on multiple maps, but probably not the one you wanted us to fix. * The War Recruiter lost weight. Good for him. * Fixed green arrow appearing when entering tower sell mode on Dragonfall Sewers for fear of copyright infringement. * Fixed Wyverns getting stuck in spawner. Somewhere. We forget. * Fixed several issues relating to meshes and VFX, but this time, it’s definitely the one you wanted us to fix. * Tightened up the environment traps on multiple levels, including Level Three. * Fixed Ogres getting stuck in lane spawners (25++). We mean it this time. * Fixed the Squire. He may no longer bear children. * Fixed the Squire not getting the damage or speed buff when using Provoke. Isom gained +5 Happy Points because of this, which is a stat we made up, but don’t tell him because he gets these instead of a paycheck. * Fixed Wyvern intro video now plays. English skills reduced as a result. * Enemy death rate increased by 100% by fixing enemy spawns on certain maps. * Fixed players dragging items into the wrong slot by yelling at them and making them feel bad. * Fixed a number of bugs with Malthius and increased his capacity to love. * Fixed a number of improper text with stats. * Removed all mentions of the numbers sblevin and schfifty. Apparently, these aren’t real numbers. * Fixed issues with the UI for the Tavernkeep Bug Reporting Form while appreciating the irony. * Ranged Goblins no longer slightly favor targeting heroes over defenses and cores. Lucky you. * Fixed an issue where a destroyed sub-objective was not spawning enemies. * Fixed character defense names displayed in the character tab of the Forge. * Fixed tooltip appearing behind player name on Forge. * Fixed Electrocute combo not giving both teammates the stat points for combo. * Modified War Table and War Recruiter billboards. * Fixed all loot being shown as downleveled. * Resolved lane wisps not appearing in some maps/lanes. * Fixed location of downleveling arrow on equipment tooltips. * Adjusted, updated and fixed issues with all minimaps. * Updated the content in the Forge in all maps to accommodate the Forge UI widening. * Fixed Kobold, Flying Kobold, Skeleton, Orc and Witherbug death animations. * Fixed crash after multiple “Fail to Join Session” events. * Drakin projectiles now spread again. * Fixed a bug with the extra magic armor special stat. * Fixed a bug with the Summary Screen stats bar. * Fixed rare case where players could upgrade an item with the same item. * Fixed Item Enhancement UI where reset points button is not properly positioned on certain resolutions. * Material effects now show on all character models of the same type. * Loot profiles are correctly set for the first 2 campaign maps. * Fixed the orange currently set title not extending the full width of the textbox in the titles section of the collections tab. * Inventory UI animation fixed. * Fixed Item Enhancement stats going off the screen. Known Issues * Spamming the Left Mouse Button during the Item Enhancement process will keep the process from completing. Be gentle. * The Upgrade button on the Item Enhancement appears greyed out even though it’s active. Go nuts. * Players with premium bags will have the last two items in each premium bag appear in the TIB. This will happen one time with the new inventory update. * AI is lacking proper motor skills and intelligence. * There is a rare graphical bug where Chrome Enemies will appear completely black. * Spike Blockades do not show their correct health on the Inspect Defense tooltip when boosted by the Boost Aura. * The new Squire shield with the red banner on the front does not correctly attach to the hero. * The Speedy Kobold’s death animation does not animate. Category:Versions